


For Forever and A Day

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil thinks a lot, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Virgil has always thought that he and Roman were opposites. When Roman went with clean and white clothes Virgil went with black and dark purples, where Roman choose sports Virgil preferred his time inside, when Roman picked an adventure or the beach Virgil picked his phone and headphones.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: NSFW Sanders [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	For Forever and A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old tumblr request to write a fluffy smut of Roman and Virgil. Yes this one actually has smut contrary to my other one. Also I'm super tired so I'll check for spelling and things tomorrow... or like, later, it's 4 am.  
> Alsoo, I wasn't sure if this was mature or explicit but *Zombie noises*

Virgil has always thought that he and Roman were opposites. When Roman went with clean and white clothes Virgil went with black and dark purples, where Roman choose sports Virgil preferred his time inside, when Roman picked an adventure or the beach Virgil picked his phone and headphones.

They were opposites, he reflects, Roman arms firmly attached to his hips.

We complement each other, he notes, while Roman leaves soft marks and gentle kisses on his skin.

Those are things he’s never mentioned to Roman, the fear of being laughed at because of the depth of his feelings is still something he hasn’t been able to kick out even after all this time, but he’s learning slowly.

He knows he’s in love, or well… a part of him knows he’s in love, but he’s always going to have a part of himself that doubts it. Can he really be in love with someone that’s basically another part of him? What even is being in love? Can sides be in love with each other?

He knows he loves Patton and Logan, but those feelings are less intense in comparison to what Roman makes him feel. Roman with his random hugs, Roman kissing his neck, Roman sitting Virgil on his lap so they can cuddle while they watch movies, Roman offering to kill whatever makes Virgil feel bad. The flash of happiness he feels whenever Roman looks in his direction with a happy grin.

It’s different, he decides, being under Roman while the Royal softly kisses him.

He lets Roman undress him, his boyfriend softly touching every part of his skin. He feels calm, relaxed, he feels loved.

Roman kisses him like he’s precious; like he’s soft. Roman kisses him as if he matters.

He feels Roman touching him all over, his hands holding on to Virgil’s thighs and looking at him like he’s never stared at him before. Virgil wonders if Roman feels the same as him.  
He feels light.

A moan slips past his lips when he feels his boyfriend's finger slipping inside him, it's a soft sensation at first mostly because Roman is taking his time, but Virgil thinks that he wouldn’t mind if Roman went rough.  
He reconsiders that statement when he feels him inside and shudders, the sensation uncommon and foreign, uncomfortable as everything new tends to be, and he tries to hide a wince of pain when Roman's fingers miss their mark.  
He shudders, breaths in, and nods back at him, Roman having stopped at the initial sign of pain.

It feels weird to be stretched, he decides. The fingers inside him are scissoring and trying to carve space in something that is not meant to receive, at least under "normal" circumstances. The thought rerails his mind and allows him to put distance between the sensation; he thinks it's a good thing that they don't fit into what a "normal circumstance" would be, considering they are sides.

His train of thought goes out of the window completely when Roman manages to find his prostate. He yelps, the sensation unexpected and sudden, setting fire to his insides. He'd heard it would be stimulating and sudden, but no one had told him it would make his body feel on fire.

He gasps, his head thrown back and back arched, when Roman focuses on hitting that spot constantly while preparing him, the sensations making him feel like he's on the edge of a cliff. It's exciting, it's a bit terrifying, and he wants to fall more on the pleasure, but he has to stay grounded if he wants it to last, and he's not so sure he can do that.

There's a high-pitched whine and Virgil can't believe that came from his mouth, but the noise seems to make Roman's patience snap and the careful preparation seems more forceful, more focussed, perhaps a bit meaner.  
He uses the fact that Virgil is still arched back to tease his chest, kissing and biting and leave his mark. It pulls more gasps out of Virgil, noises he thought he would never make, a whine still consistent in the air around them, and begging he wasn't expecting. His brain to mouth filter is obliterated thanks to the pleasure he wasn't expecting, and so words fall from his lips that he's not even aware he is saying. The only thing in his head is his need for more, more of this feeling he hasn't experienced, and more of the closeness that his boyfriend gives him.

When Roman pulls his fingers out Virgil tries to bring back his rationality, but the protest still falls from his lips before he can stop it. He knows what comes next, and he's impatient for it, impatient to join this man he finds himself in love with, impatient for the type of closeness that can only be achieved by this joining of bodies. They can't fuse, but this is close enough, this feels better than being one person.

He is suddenly aware of a different sensation near his entrance, if the fingers felt weird at the beginning then Roman's dick feels completely foreign. Virgil's never had something enter him besides his boyfriend's fingers just now, he's unsure, doesn't know what to expect, so he tenses.

He was expecting it to hurt, to feel weird, but he wasn't expecting to feel full. The space between their bodies felt hot; sweat and their altered respiration making the room feel almost claustrophobic.  
He was vaguely aware of the red marks he was leaving over the royal's spine, vaguely aware of a pained hiss. His focus completely on Roman's dick entering him, breaching far inside than his fingers could, sliding past that spot that had made stars dance behind his eyelids and that sent sparks down his body.

When Roman finally bottomed out Virgil tried to catch his breath. He was full, and it was a bizarre feeling.  
Roman caught his lips in a kiss that more exchange of air and interlocking of tongues than an actual kiss. Their altered respiration making the already suffocating room seem hotter.

In the stillness of the moment, Virgil couldn't help but think that he was correct. He and Roman were a contrast of differences, but all of it made them click better than anyone expected.

Virgil nodded, and Roman pulled out only to slam back in again, pulling a wrecked gasp out of Virgil's lips. He set a fast pace, kissing the skin available to him while Virgil tried to make sense of which way was up or down, he felt high on endorphins. The only thing clear in his mind was that he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, so he grabbed a handful of Roman's hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Roman groaned at the sensation, but he dutifully followed Virgil's lead and kissed him, Virgil easily giving the control of the kiss back to Roman.

It didn't take long for Virgil to feel at the edge again, with everything feeling more intense thanks to the darkness of the room they were in, with Roman marking his neck like he wanted to show off Virgil was his, with the way he was jacking him off at the speed of his trusts, with the way Roman's dick grazed his prostate over and over.

He came with a breathless scream, the sensations too much combined with the knowledge that this was the person he was in love with. He couldn't breathe, his brain going blank in the face of his orgasm, his hands scrambling to find something to hold onto and leaving more red and angry marks on Roman's back.  
He could feel Roman losing any resemblance of rhythm, his thrusts frantic and animalistic, trying to chase his own high on Virgil's exhausted body. He came with a grunt, emptying himself in the condom while bitting Virgil's neck enough for the imprint of his teeth to leave an already purpling mark.

When he pulled out Virgil couldn't help the whine that left his mouth. He was exhausted, but there was still one thing he had to say before he managed to fall asleep for the day. He turned to look at Roman only to find him making his way to the bathroom, when he blinked Roman was back beside him, dutifully cleaning him with a small enamored smile on his face.

He stretched one hand out, softly and delicately touching Roman's cheek before giving him a small and shy smile and whispering an "I love you" that he hoped was lost to the wind.

The smile on Roman's face told him that he had heard him, and a soft kiss was deposited on his forehead before he fell asleep to the soft care of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> uggggggggh *Zombie noises*


End file.
